Berwald och Birgitta (Letters from Sweden)
by Valbonne
Summary: This is taken directly from my two Sweden pages on Facebook. There is a plot I am running involving the two of them, Berwald and Birgitta Oxenstierna, and I will copy the posts here. It is a bit different, as part of the interaction is in letter format. Related FB pages: Sweden - Axis Powers Hetalia Birgitta Oxenstierna / Sverige / Hetalia Fem-Sweden


**Berwald: **I was exhausted from a full day of government duty. For some strange and inexplicable reason, the employees had been such scatterbrained folk today... I could only hope it would be a rare occurrence, as I had never seen the like before. Frustrated and tired, I returned to my home and collapsed onto the sofa when Birgitta walked in. "H'llo, B'rgitta," I greeted her.

**Birgitta:** "Hej, Berwald," I greeted him, having just finished in the kitchen. "I cooked some salmon f'r supper. Would y' care f'r any?"

**Berwald:** "Ja, tack," I thanked her with a drowsy nod. "'nd how w's your d'y?"

**Birgitta:** "Well 'nough," I replied in my customary manner. "Marlands came up t' visit Stockholm, so I took her t' see th' natural scenery 'nd th' Museum 'f Natural History."

**Berwald:** Grunting in mild appreciation, I responded, "W'll, at least we're g'tting v'sit'rs h're. A young American r'n 'nto me." My hand smacked the sofa cushion several times before I found the remote to the television. "T'day w's h'ctic... M're so th'n 't need'd t' be," I told her.

**Birgitta:** I frowned slightly. "Berwald, are you feeling all right?" I inquired, concerned.

**Berwald:** "Hnnh," I grunted in reply. "J'st f'tigued, th't's all..." My eyes glossed listlessly over the TV screen as the local news blared in its irksome fashion, and I began surfing the channels out of pure boredom.

**Birgitta:** "...I'll have your plate ready 'n a minute," I assured him. "Why don't y' take a brief walk 'r someth'ng t' calm your nerves?"

**Berwald:** Nodding weakly at my sister's suggestion, I flicked off the television once more and got up. "I'll be b'ck 'n fem minuter," I told her. "If 'm not b'ck, th'n call m' name."

**Birgitta:** Humming an agreement, I turned back to the kitchen to prepare Berwald's meal. He had been unusually tired as of late, but I hadn't yet placed the reason. I minced the freshly cooked fish and warmed it briefly in the oven, continually glancing at my watch to keep the time.

**Berwald:** I stepped outside and inhaled deeply, tasting the coolness of the Swedish night air. The sky had darkened but a few hours before, being that it was still winter, and the small breeze wound its way through the dense thicket of trees that surrounded our house. The serene atmosphere relaxed me greatly, and within several minutes of meandering the empty street, I headed back in.

**Birgitta:** I heard the door open once more, and I hastily pulled the food out from the oven. "Hej, min bror," I addressed Berwald softly. "Y' look a bit more r'laxed."  
I rested the food on the coffee table in front of the sofa, assuming he would sit. Returning to the kitchen, I fetched the silverware and set it also on the plate.

**Berwald:** "Tack så mycket," I thanked her gratefully. "I really 'ppreciate 't."

**Birgitta:** "Not a problem," I said with a warm smile.

**Berwald:** After I had finished the meal, I struck up a small conversation with Birgitta. "So h'w is Eiríkur f'ring?" I asked in regards to the Icelander.

**Birgitta: **"He seems t' be well 'nough," I responded. "I had supper w'th him in Akureyri, then went t' explore Mývatn upon recomm'ndation." I watched my brother closely, who seemed to have stopped listening.

**Berwald:** I felt myself zoning out into a listless stare, and I was well aware of it. "...Förlåt, syster," I excused myself, hastily standing and bringing my dish to the kitchen. "'m st'll feel'ng a bit out 'f s'rts..."

**Birgitta:** Furrowing my brow in genuine worry, I waved him off. "Go; I'll get th' dishes t'night. You ought t' go t' bed; 'tis late, 'nd you've got th' morning shift t'morrow."

**Berwald:** "...Okej." I mustered a weary smile for her and headed up the stairs, my thoughts already focused on the welcoming embrace of sleep...

* * *

**Berwald:** [I got up to set the letter on Birgitta's pillow in her room, then went back to my own bedroom and shut the door, turning out the lights as I entered.]

Dear Sister,

I apologise for my strange behaviour tonight... It has been a long day-a long week, even, and I haven't been managing very well. I've been more fatigued than usual, and I suppose you've noticed by now.  
I can't quite place what it is that has been bothering me, but I spent a while asking myself what my goals are. All I want for us is to run a nation properly: to do what we can to build it, to cultivate it, to raise it up from the soil on which it stands. And I feel as if I haven't been trying hard enough these past few days.  
If I am a burden to you, then you are welcome to take over for a few days. If you still want my help, please let me know what I can do. Considering I couldn't even manage to be pleasant during dinner, I'm not sure why you would want me running the nation... But I will still share the duty with you, if you promise to tell me when I stray from the right path.  
Birgitta, I need your support. I'm not sure why it's taken me so long to ask you, but I want to confide in you. I trust you, min syster.

Berwald

* * *

**Birgitta:** As I ascended the stairs for the night, I heard my brother shuffling around in his room. The crevice under his door shed no light, so I figured he planned to sleep. I leant in to whisper against the aging wood. "God natt," I told him, then wandered off to my own quarters, where I found a letter resting on my pillow.

Skimming it over, my brow furrowed at first in confusion, but then my expression softened as I continued reading. I tucked the letter carefully into the drawer by the side of my bed and sat on the edge of the bedspread, losing myself in deep thought.

* * *

**Birgitta: **[Ink trailed across the bottom of the page as I finished signing. I then got up to slip the note under my brother's door.]

Dear Berwald,

I forgive your behaviour-I didn't expect you to hold a full conversation over dinner with me. I am well aware that you've been exhausted, and it doesn't bother me; I don't know why you'd get the impression I would be upset with you...  
You've become more distant as of late. I am unsure of the reasons behind it, and perhaps you're unawares, but I do miss having a somewhat closer relationship. You seem so removed... I don't mind talking with you-I've never minded it, however idle the chatter may be. You know you can always tell me what's bothering you, min bror.  
As for the government affairs, I will take care of them. Don't worry yourself so much-let me know what needs to be done, and I will gladly do it. I am just as fervent a supporter of our nation as you-I should only hope to be as dedicated as you are. Do not fret over the affairs tomorrow; I will try to settle them as quickly and efficiently as I am able to, and will let you know if I run into any difficulties.  
And talk to me more, Berwald. Walk with me tomorrow evening, and tell me what's troubling you. Because I am your sister, and I want you to be happy.

Love,

Birgitta

* * *

**Berwald:** I was still awake, and I heard the letter glide quietly under my door as my sister whispered a soft goodnight. I lay motionless in the darkness, staring into the emptiness around me. Knowing not why I felt so alone, I forced myself up to retrieve the slip of paper in the hopes that it would restore my confidence in myself.

Well did I know Birgitta's habits, and I had faith in her. I could only hope she would return the faith... I needed motivation, support. I wanted to help my nation, but I felt as if I weren't cut out for the job... And I hadn't the slightest as to why I had dropped to this pitiful level.

I switched on the lamp by my bedside and reclined as I began to read what she had responded with. She knew me well; that was true. Perhaps even better than I knew myself. As I pored over the lines written in her neat cursive, I decided I would meet with her for a long walk the next evening, when we were both off duty.

"...Tack..." I murmured into the quiet room, and I set the letter aside and turned out the light once more.


End file.
